


Feels Good, Tastes Good, Must Be Mine

by orphan_account



Category: Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Hair-pulling, Light Bondage, M/M, OT3, Painplay, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Sex Toys, Smut, Spanking, Spitroasting, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-23
Updated: 2015-10-23
Packaged: 2018-04-27 16:22:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5055574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Spencer, God, please, you've ignored me the entire day.  I need something," Brendon whines, staring at Spencer.  Spencer rolls his eyes.<br/>"I'm not some fucking sex toy, Brendon," he retorts.</p><p>. . .</p><p>Pure smut for my friend's birthday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feels Good, Tastes Good, Must Be Mine

**Author's Note:**

> Love you, Xander. <3 Enjoy your sinful work.

"Spencer, God, please, you've ignored me the entire day.  I need something," Brendon whines, staring at Spencer.  Spencer rolls his eyes.

"I'm not some fucking sex toy, Brendon," he retorts.  Dallon, who is sitting in the corner, laughs.

"Yeah, that's cause Brendon's your sex toy, Spence," Dallon replies, turning another page of the dull magazine he's reading.  Spencer narrows his eyes.  

"Both of you are my bitches," he concludes, grinning at them.  Dallon scoffs and shakes his head.  Spencer quirks an eyebrow and says, "Here, Bren, I'll play with you tonight, but..."

Brendon stands up straight and looks at him with wide eyes.  "What?  What?  I'll do anything, oh my God, tell me what."

"But,"  Spencer pauses and smiles cruelly.  "Dallon's gonna be there."  Dallon throws the magazine to the ground and stands up.

"No fuckin' way, Smith.  I'm not partaking in your little...activities."  But Brendon's already running towards Dallon with a mantra of "pleasepleasepleasepleasepleaseplease" and practically leaps onto Dallon, crashing his mouth into his and pressing short, chaste kisses onto Dallon's lips.  They fall back onto the couch and Brendon grinds down relentlessly onto Dallon.  Dallon tilts his head back further into the couch and groans loudly.

"F-fine," Dallon gasps out.  

. . .

"F-fuck, Brendon, your fucking mouth," Dallon moans out.  Spencer is standing from a few feet away, watching the glorious scene before him.  

"Remember, boys, you can't come until I say so.  If Dallon comes, then that cock ring isn't coming off, Brenny."  Brendon is on his knees, hands tied behind his back and his cock strained by a cock ring.  He is looking up at Dallon, eyes wide open and head bobbing up and down.  With every bob, Brendon groans around Dallon's cock.  Dallon is leaning against the wall for support and his hands are grasping at the wall, knowing he's not allowed to touch Brendon.  He's using every ounce inside of him to not just come right then and there.

Brendon has a vibrator up his ass, set to the lowest level.  It's so low that he can barely feel anything.  Spencer grins evilly and turns the switch suddenly, setting it at the highest level.  Brendon lets out the dirtiest moan, almost choking on all the cock he has in his mouth.  The constant vibration against his prostrate makes the confines of the cock ring even tighter and Brendon bobs his head faster, wanting to show Spencer that he's a good boy.  He really is.

Dallon's practically flailing around as Brendon's vibrations are like electricity flowing through his entire body.  "Go ahead and touch, Dallon."  Dallon's hands immediately fly into Brendon's hair, pulling on it.  He knows it hurts, but that only makes Brendon whine louder.  

"Pull off."  Brendon pulls off and his lips and the area around it are shiny with pre-come and spit.  His eyes are wide and his pupils are blown.  His tongue darts around his mouth, and he closes his eyes and gasps as he tastes Dallon's come on his lips.  Dallon is leaning against the wall again, eyes closed and panting to try and regroup.  

Spencer turns the vibrator off, seeing the state Brendon's cock is in.  Brendon lets out a sigh of relief as he feels it turn off, but he feels the toy still press against his prostrate.

"Brendon, get on the bed."  Brendon sits on the bed.  "All fours, elbows."  Brendon does as he's told and Spencer goes over to him and admires him.  His perfect, round ass is high in the air.  Spencer rubs his fingers around Brendon's stretched entrance, brushing his fingers over the toy and pushing it in.  Brendon gasps and clenches his hole around the toy.  Dallon watches from afar, waiting for directions.  Spencer takes out the vibrator and Brendon whines at the empty feeling.

Spencer draws his hand back and lets out a sharp slap! onto Brendon’s ass, tinting it pink.  A loud, surprised moan escapes Brendon’s mouth, and a quick breath is heard from Dallon in the corner.  “You like seeing him like this, Dallon?  Wide and so submissive...you could do anything to him and he’d love every damn second of it.  Isn’t that right, cumslut?”

“S-Spencer, please,” Brendon whines.  Another hard spank.

“You love this so much,” Spencer murmurs, amused at how Brendon is pushing his ass back for more.  It’s a beautiful shade of pink.  “Ready to be filled up?”

Brendon’s eyes are screwed shut, sweat painting his forehead, and his lip caught between his teeth.  He nods quickly, wanting it--no, needing it.

Spencer grabs some lube from the bedside table and lathers it all over his hard cock.  Without warning, he pushes into Brendon, who’s been stretched enough by the toy.  He lets out a surprised, excited noise.  Spencer’s fingers tangle in his short hair and he yanks.  “Whine for me, bitch, whine.”

Brendon doesn’t dare to disobey.  Dallon whispers breathlessly, “C-can I--?”  Spencer nods and Dallon comes over to the bed.  Brendon’s head is yanked back by Spencer and his mouth is wide open, eyes still closed tight.  Dallon is hypnotized by the sight of Brendon so turned on.  

“Go ahead,” Spencer grunts.  He hasn’t moved, his cock still buried deep into Brendon.  Brendon opens his mouth wider, already knowing of what is to come.  Dallon lines up with Brendon’s mouth and moans as he feels the familiar heat and wetness of Brendon’s mouth around his dick again.  Spencer starts to pound into Brendon, finding his prostrate quickly and angling it perfectly so he hits it every time.  Brendon moans around Dallon’s cock, loving the feeling of being filled.

“Just like that, B.  You look so good, you have no idea how good you look.  Your pink lips wrapped around my hard cock and Spencer fucking your tight ass.  Nngh, fuck, Bren--” and Dallon pulls out, jerking his hand faster and faster until he decorates Brendon’s sweaty face with come.    

Spencer feels Brendon tighten around him as he gets closer and closer.  Spencer throws his head back and does one more thrust, letting go.  He pulls out and sees some of the come drip out of Brendon’s nicely fucked ass.  “Remember, B, no coming.”  Brendon nods and keeps his face buried in his elbows, ass still up in the air.  Spencer leans down and kisses and nibbles around Brendon’s hole, filled with Spencer’s come.  Brendon bites down on his arm to keep himself from coming.  Spencer then stiffens his tongue and pushes in, tasting his bittersweet come on his tongue.  He licks eagerly, getting turned on by the taste of him in Brendon, lapping it up.  He then flips Brendon over on the bed, strapping his wrists and ankles to the bed so he’s spread out and open.  His face is still dirty with come and his cock is still straining against the ring.  Spencer takes the cock ring off of him and Brendon sighs, relieved.  Spencer then nuzzles Brendon’s pubic hair, taking in the scent of his cock, the smell of pre come all over it.  Brendon pants quickly, anticipating Spencer’s every move.  Spencer places kisses at the base of Brendon’s dick, dancing his fingers over Brendon’s sides.  He tugs on his restraints, wanting to touch Spencer.  Dallon is licking the come off of Brendon’s face, kissing him and biting at his lip.  

Too much, too much touch.  Brendon pants faster and faster and Spencer wraps his hand around Brendon’s dick and moans, “Come for me, baby, come for me.  Be a good little whore…”

And he spills over Spencer’s hands with a loud ‘oh fuck’ and relaxes.  They spend the rest of the night sleeping and cuddling on the sofa.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> So...that new Panic! song is fire...amirite guys?


End file.
